


Always

by CaptainRaydorxxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/CaptainRaydorxxx





	Always

Her wrists were beginning to chafe from the handcuffs. 

She had hoped that maybe they would be reasonable ... That maybe they could be talked to but then she had been pushed to the floor and her hands cuffed behind her back the thought had left her mind quickly. The march towards Mount Weather had been difficult for her let alone Marcus with his leg and his hands cuffed.

Now with her hands cuffed above her head to the wall she was truly in pain. Watching them torture Raven had driven something deep into her chest but a small part of her glad that it was Raven and not Clarke even after the massacre at TonDC.

When Emmerson had returned with that look in his eye she known something was wrong and somehow she knew that Clarke was responsible.

"Put her on it" 

Those words had gone straight through her. 

"NO" 

She kicked and bucked, doing her best to stay away from the table and the straps and the drill but was lifted clean off her feet onto the table before she could really put up a fight. 

She could hear Marcus in the background, begging with Emmerson to let her go, to let them donate their marrow. The President had declined, determined for some unknown reason to see her on that table. 

She was held down as they restrained her, following the incident with Raven. She couldn't move but she could hear them moving around her, she could feel them ripping her holes in her clothes and she could hear the buzz of the drill.

She had no idea what they were doing but she could hear Marcus pleading again, begging them to let her go but to no avail. She closed her eyes briefly and sent out a prayer.

The moment the drill made contact with her was almost surreal, she almost managed to kid herself that it wasn't happening but the pain kept coming and deepening in her leg. She couldn't help but scream, the pain taking over her thoughts completely.

No longer able to focus on anything else but the pain as the drill was moved to another spot on her leg, this time further up her thigh, Abby didn't see Marcus's frustrations and shouts for this to stop. She didn't even see the mountain men as they began to collapse around her. 

She felt like she was floating, the occasional sounds breaking its way through her bubble. She heard the cries as Octavia burst into the room and she heard Marcus call for her to unlock him.

Marcus moved as fast as he could and went straight for the strap across her neck, his fingers fumbling with the buckle. The moment the strap was released Abby gasped, her head raising enough for her to see the chaos around her. 

One by one the straps came off and Abby sat straight up, wrapping both her arms around Marcus's neck before he had a chance to move.

"I was so scared" she muttered into his neck, her face pressed pressed against his skin. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands clutching her top, his fingers pulling at the material. 

"It's over" he whispered into her hair, 

"Your safe" 

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other.

When Abby finally let go Marcus ran a hand across her cheek gently wiping away the tears that she had tried so hard to stop. He took a step back and ran his hand down her right leg as far as he could before he reached the open wounds.

"We need to get moving" he said, looking back at her. She nodded and wrapped one arm back around his neck, placing the other on his shoulder as he moved his hands beneath her leg. 

By the time Clarke arrived with Bellamy and Monty, they had moved one leg and were getting ready to move the other. Marcus allowed Clarke to push him aside so that she could reach her mother and let them have their time together and moved away to check on everyone else. 

When Abby called him back over he was straight to her side and ran a hand through her hair ignoring the rather pointed look that Clarke gave him. 

"We've found a stretcher and are ready to leave when you are" 

Abby nodded and took his hand in hers, threading their fingers together.

"Just stay with me" 

"Always"


End file.
